An Experience with Danger
by murphcas
Summary: When each Marauder has an experience with the same girl will it spell danger or an experience to learn from?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character in this story that is mine is Christine. All others are owned by the very respectable J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one: How I won Lily.

It was slightly windy out but that didn't matter. I loved to feel the wind through my jet black hair. It reminded me of flying on a broom, one of my favorite past times. I took one more look at my best friend, Sirius. He smiled and winked, giving me the signal to go for it. Stepping away from the tree we were under I headed towards the lake, my eyes set on the goal. A girl, a sixth year like me, with flaming red hair and electric green eyes. I've seen her around before; I knew her name, Lily Evans, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I knew what she was like. I also knew she hated my guts. But this was before she even got to know me. Once a girl gets to know the James Potter there is no turning back. I was almost absolutely sure I was in love with this girl, a thought that half scared me. If my plans to woo this girl succeeded that would mean that James Potter would be off the market, something that never happened before. I've been from one girl to another and never even thought of settling down, until now. But out of all the girls' I've been with not one matched up to Lily Evans. Not only was she beautiful but she was smart too, a rare combination. Half way to my destination I was knocked off my feet. Sitting up I cleaned off my glasses as a shadow fell over me.

"I'm so sorry about that," I heard a girl's voice say.

Putting my half moon glasses on again I looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes holding out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up. I was much taller than her; she only came up to my chin.

"It's alright," I said a little speechless. No girl had ever been so bold as to knock me off my feet, with a spell no less, and then continue to talk to me as casually as she was.

"You're James Potter, aren't you?" she asked and I nodded my head. "My name's Christine." I shook her hand, "Oh, you have such a strong grip." As her hand slid up my arm and down my chest I looked towards the lake and saw Lily staring at me. A smirk slid its way onto my face.

"Yeah, it's from all that Quidditch practice."

She smirked as well, "Oh really, I imagined it was from something else." Her accusation made me blush. I started to look this girl up and down. She was slender but still had curves that were being showed off by her tight white shirt and short skirt. This girl seemed to be sort of a go getter but I didn't mind. I was quite similar to her. I got what I wanted and was done. Then my eyes stopped and my stomach started to churn as I noticed something slightly… dangerous. Slytherin colors. Now, I had never been with a Slythrein girl before and who could blame me? The Slytherin's were pure evil and for a Gryffindor to even think about getting with one was to commit suicide. Not only would the whole Gryffindor house go against you but you would probably be slaughtered by the Slytherin's as well. Christine seemed to notice my hesitation because she asked, "Are you okay?"

Taking one more look by the lake I noticed Lily was still staring at me as if mesmerized by my being. Then a plan began to form. I looked Christine squarely in the eyes, smiled my winning James Potter smile and said, "I'm perfectly fine."

She smiled back and we linked arms. So what if this was the danger zone? My house would have to forgive me, especially after I win the Quidditch cup for us again. As for the Slytherin's, the majority of them wanted me dead anyway, what's the harm in a few more?

A few days passed and things were going exactly to my flawless plan. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all dumbfounded to the fact that I was with a Slytherin but after I explained my plan fully things seemed to settle down, well almost. Sirius, for one, was happy for me congratulating me on a full proof plan. Remus was a bit skeptical saying anything could go wrong but what he didn't know was that I knew he fancied Lily. He knew my plan was full proof as well and was jealous that I was going to get the girl yet again. Peter was fidgety about it but he was usually that way about plans like these.

On the other hand the Slytherins and Gryffindors took the fact that I was going out with a Slytherin quite well. They just ignored me for now, but who cares? After my plan is fully set and done with the Gryffindors will go back to loving me and the Slytherins will stay at hating me. Out of all the Gryffindors though, Lily was beyond furious. After the first day of Christine and me getting together she made a point to tell me off.

"Way to sink so low Potter. Couldn't get anyone decent?" she asked glaring at me to kill. I didn't mind though, my heart was racing in delight. When I didn't respond she smirked and said, "So I guess you're all out of girls to take advantage of and all you had left was a Slytherin whore."

"Nope," I replied casually, "not really. There's still one more girl that I would love to have especially." I knew she could tell immediately from the look in my eyes that I meant her and boy did it piss her off.

"I hate you James Potter," she snarled at me, "and don't you forget it." Then she stormed off in a fit of fury, but it's alright. Like I said before, no one can resist James Potter.

As for Christine, she was good. The sex was great and life was pretty amazing. Now if I could only get Lily Evans with me everything would be perfect.

I lay next to Christine after a night of rough housing it in the Shrieking Shack. I was lying on my back with my hands behind my head as I stared up at the hangings of the four poster we were laying in. Through holes in the top I stared at the ceiling. I started wondering how the holes got there when Christine interrupted my thoughts. She sat up and leaned on her elbow, looking at me.

"James," she said, "let's talk."

"About what?" I asked kind of tired and not in the mood to talk.

"About why you're really with me."

I turned and gave her my classic James Potter 'what-do-you-mean' look. She scoffed, "Oh come on James. I've seen the way you look at Lily. You've never looked at any other girl that way before, not even me."

I sighed, she did have a point. "Alright, alright," I looked back up at the curtains/ceiling. "I was hoping that if I got with you Lily would get jealous and try to steal me away."

Christine sighed a disappointing sigh and I thought she was mad at me. "James, James, James. Why are boys so dumb?"

I looked back at her, surprised, "Excuse me?"

"They don't understand what girls like Lily want. Take me for instance, I'm a go getter. I see what I want and I get it, no matter what the cost. Lily on the other hand is a romantic. She wants a boy who will not only take care of her but one who will treat her right. She also likes boys when they're not egotistical jerks." I gave her a glare. "Hey I'm sorry but it's the truth." She got up and started to get dressed. When she was done she looked at me and said, "Take my advice James and win her heart if that's why you really want. Don't lead her on and break her heart because then she'll hate you even more." She walked towards the door and as she was leaving she said, "Good luck James."

"Thanks for the help," I said, really meaning it.

"No problem," and then she closed the door behind her. I was about to get up when the door opened again and Christine peeked in. "Oh, and if anyone asks I did just dump you. Try to look upset about it, just a little. Thanks for the sex." Christine was out of my life as fast as she appeared in it. Now that danger was out of my life I could win Lily.

The next day I conjured up a bouquet of white lily's and placed a note in them that said, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." I made sure to place them somewhere where I knew she would find them, on one of the tables in the common room. I hid, wanting to see what would come of this gesture. When Lily found the flowers and saw they were for her she looked surprised. After reading the note though she looked annoyed. Walking over to the portrait hole she threw the flowers away on her way out. My plan had failed but my heart wasn't broken. I saw her remove one lily before she threw the rest away and place it in her green messenger bag. I sighed with relief. So I possibly had a chance with Lily and all was right in the world once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: It's my turn for danger

I stared from afar at the back of a beauty. Slim and slender yet curvy and mysterious and- Oh I wanted her. It wasn't only her looks that made me want her either. It was her name. Christine, such a dangerous name and a Slytherin one too. Two dangers all wrapped up in one, this was my lucky day. I know what you're thinking, '_why do you think you're going to get some? She's a Slytherin and you're well…'_ I am a gorgeous Gryffindor boy, no more like man, by the name of Sirius Black. There are stories, more like legends, about my late night rendezvous' as well as hers. I mean every other guy has had her, even James, so now it was my turn for a taste, a taste of danger.

I moved from my bush and towards my destination. When I was close, oh so close, she moved and headed towards the lake. There she met up with a few friends so I couldn't possibly make my move, only watch in ecstasy to all her little movements and wait. Waiting was a very, very hard thing to do, because I am a very impatient person. Finally she left the lake side and headed inside alone. I followed close behind, but not so close that she could see me. I was about to speed up my pace when I thought she was going to enter the door that led towards the Slytherin common room. I didn't want to follow her there so I had to talk to her before she disappeared behind the door. Luckily she didn't, but headed upstairs instead. Before following her I made sure to stop on the side to put some space in between us. While I was there I decided to take a quick peek up her skirt. A smile ran across my face and I felt myself grow red when, to my surprise, I saw she wasn't wearing underwear. I don't know if it was because she was expecting me to make a move or if it was a daily routine. Whatever it was just made me want her even more.

Realizing I stood at the bottom of the stairs too long I rushed up them, hoping I didn't lose her. To my surprise I had to stop suddenly because I almost banged right into her. She was just standing there with her back towards me so I started to quietly back away but to no avail.

"Hello Sirius," she turned and faced me.

I tried to act cool and pretended I haven't been following her for the past two days. "Oh, hey Christine, what's up?" I pulled on my charming Sirius smile.

"Well, besides certain things," she glanced down at my pants, "nothing."

I laughed nervously but played it off as cool as ice. Suddenly she pushed me into a near by wall.

"Whoa! What the-"

"If you want to get with me," she practically spat at me, "just tell me instead of stalking me and making a complete fool of yourself."

Her lips were mere inches away from mine and then she was gone. I watched her walk away down the hall all the while thinking _'Such a tease'_. As she turned the corner I realized I was letting the fish go. Running after her I almost banged into her again when I turned the corner. There she was waiting for me.

"Yes Sirius?" she asked slyly.

Without even replying I pulled her close and kissed her lustily. Pulling away she smiled and said, "Finally." Then she dragged me into a broom cupboard and continued to attack me inside.

Being with Christine was a total rush. Every day was a new experience with her. I was hoping it would never end but I guess all great dreams have to end sometime. We were lying together, naked, in the four poster bed in the Shrieking Shack. Christine leaned up on her elbow and looked at me.

"Sirius I have a question."

I turned my head to look at her. Really Christine wasn't half bad. Maybe it was my family that made me hate Slytherins but it was definitely Christine that made me love them. "What is it?" I asked, hoping it was something along the lines of 'Will you stay with me?' I mean who can resist _the_ Sirius Black?

"What's with Remus?"

My heart stopped. I looked away from her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he never hits on any girls. Has he ever even had a girlfriend?"

I thought about this. Christine was right, Remus never really talked about any girls he liked and I was pretty sure he never even kissed one. I think he was just too nervous to get in a relationship what with him being a werewolf and all. "Why are you asking me this?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer. When she didn't reply I asked, "You want to get with Remus, don't you?" Looking at her again she nodded her head. "So that's it? You're just going to leave me?"

"Oh come on Sirius. It's not like you didn't get with me at first just to get with me." She had a point there. "I've been mistreated and used by so many guys that I don't even wait anymore. Now I'm the one who goes seeking the guys who want a few good times."

"Well have a good time trying to get with Remus then," I mumbled to myself but Christine heard me.

"And what is that supposed to mean? What is he gay or something?"

A light bulb went off in my head. "Yeah, that's it. He's gay."

Christine stared at me for a minute before she smirked, "Oh really? Well, we'll see about that." I watched sadly as she stood up, got dressed and left. I looked up at the top of the torn hangings of the four poster. "What have I done?"

A/N: Sorry that took so long for me to get this up. I couldn't really think of anything and I just wasn't in the mood for writing. The next chapter will be up whenever. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Danger in the Library

I sat quietly at a library table buried in one of the many books I had piled up around me. I had just started reading about ancient runes when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Hi," I jumped and turned around. A girl stood there, I noticed by the colors she was wearing that she was a Slytherin. "I didn't scare you did I?" she asked looking sorry.

"No, no," I said all the while trying to calm down my breathing and heart beat.

"That's good," she said looking around. "Is anyone sitting there?" she asked after a minute, pointing to an empty chair next to me. I shook my head, "Do you mind if I-?"

"Not at all."

She walked over to the chair, cleared a few books away from the area and sat down. I stared at her for a few seconds before going back to my book. I was reading for several minutes when something began bothering me. I looked up and proved myself right. This girl was staring directly at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked her trying not to sound rude.

"I was just wondering you're Remus Lupin right?" I nodded my head. "Okay," she got up to go but I stopped her.

"Why did you want to know that?"

She turned to look at me again and said, "Well I just wanted to meet you in person to see if what someone I know told me was true." When she didn't go into further detail I pushed on. What can I say? I can be very curious at times. "Well, what did they say?"

"They told me that you're gay."

"What!" I was shocked. Did a lot of people think this about me?

"They told me you're g-"

"I heard you the first time," I snapped at her. I looked down at a pile of books at my feet. "So, is it true?" she asked.

Looking back up at her I snapped, "Of course not! I don't even know why someone would think such a thing."

"Well, have you been with any girls?"

I thought about this. "I haven't been with anyone in a long while," I informed her.

"Why not?"

"I just haven't found anyone I was interested in."

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

This girl asked the weirdest questions and it was starting to annoy me. "No," I replied shortly.

"Well there's your problem. No wonder people think you're gay! A hottie like you not having sex with anyone just screams gay." I was quiet for some time. Then she sat down in the chair again and asked casually, "Remus, will you have sex with me?"

"What?" That question was the most surprising yet.

"Look, you say you're not gay right? Then why not have sex with me?"

"Because I don't even know who you are!"

She waved her hand as if brushing the fact aside. "I'm Christine. There now you know my name and I know yours, so how about it?"

"And where are we going to have sex? Under the table?"

"Of course not silly! In the restricted section," she said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I had to calm myself down before I spoke. Had I spoken right away I would have shouted at the top of my voice. "What!" I stared stunned at her. "We can't have sex in the restricted section!"

"And why not?"

"We're not even allowed in there to get a book by ourselves, let alone have sex in there! If we get caught-"

"But we won't get caught. We'll be real quiet."

This girl was insane. Before I could make a reply Christine grabbed my wand, which I left so carelessly on the table, and ran with it. If I wanted to get any work down now I would have to follow her. "Hey!" I said and started running after her.

We were both lucky Madame Pince wasn't around because she would have thrown us out for sure. By time I caught up with Christine she was standing outside the restricted section which was roped off. I had to catch my breath before saying, "Give me back my wand."

She held out her hand like she was going to hand it over but before I could even reach to grab it she threw it into the restricted section. "Oops," she said as though it was an accident.

Getting angrier by the minute I pushed her out of the way and went inside the restricted section to retrieve it. For a girl she had a very good arm and it took me a few minutes to find it. After finding it and picking it up I turned to leave but Christine was blocking my way.

"Move," I said angrily.

"Aw, Remus, you're not mad at me are you?" she asked and looking into her eyes I saw tears forming. Now I felt bad. I never meant to make her cry. I sighed, "No, I guess not."

Slowly a smile formed on her face, "That's good." Standing on tip toe she pulled me into the most lustful kiss I had ever felt. Suddenly I lost control and just went with it and when I finally came to my senses we were sitting on the ground, panting from the rough sex we just had.

"Wow," Christine said, "I guess Sirius was wrong. You definitely aren't gay."

"Sirius was the one who told you I was gay!" I said astonished.

"Yeah but," she shrugged, "I think he only did it so I would stay with him. But I told him flat out that I'm a traveler and that he's just going to have to deal with it." She stood up and helped me to my feet. After I gathered my things we walked out of the library together and went towards the Great Hall where dinner would be served soon. Before we entered Christine stopped and said, "I guess this is good bye," smiling she added, "I told you we could pull it off." Then giving me a swift kiss on the cheek she was gone. I waited until Christine was out of sight before walking in to the Great Hall myself. I couldn't wait to see Sirius so I could give him a piece of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: To Danger or Not to Danger?

This is so not fair. I mean I understand James and Sirius but Remus too? Am I the only one who had not gotten with this Christine girl? Apparently so. But that was all going to change. For once in my life, Peter Pettigrew had courage and I was going to use this courage to my advantage.

I made sure to catch Christine when she was alone because I probably wouldn't have gone through with it otherwise. Walking over to her I felt weightless which was kind of strange since I am a little pudgy. When I reached her at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall both of us were alone. I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at me.

"Hi, Christine right?" she nodded her head yes. "I'm Peter Petti-"

"I know who you are."

"Oh, okay well I was just wondering if you weren't busy later maybe we could get together and you know, hang out." I said this all very fast because I was sort of nervous. I felt like I was going to vomit everywhere.

She stared at me in what looked like disbelief. "Let me think about it," she said, "uh… no."

My heart sank a little but I wouldn't give up. She got up to go but I stopped her. "Well then, if you already have plans for tonight how about tomorrow?"

Looking me up and down she said, "I don't think so."

Feeling desperate I said, "How about next week then?"

"How about never."

Then she walked away and I watched her go. Boy, did I feel lousy. I wondered what I did wrong but never found the answer. No matter, she wasn't my type anyway.

Christine's Motto: I get James, Sirius and Remus. _You_ can have Peter.

A/N: Yup, that's the end. Short I know but it was intended to be that way. I hope you liked it. Cheers!


End file.
